The Titans
by Brandenes
Summary: 5 years after pacific rim uprising, the breach opens. But, there are other kaiju not from the breach hunting and destroying, including the king of the monsters, Godzilla.
1. The Radiation Source

**Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or Pacific Rim.**

It has been 5 years since the second time the kaiju appeared. New jeagers have been made and all the kaiju remains have been disposed of. Or so they thought.

A pro kaiju group of people have scrounge up a few kaiju parts and are attempting to reanimate the kaiju.

"Do we have any results yet on any kaiju?" asked one of the head of the pro kaiju, Talon.

"Sir, we have none yet. We are barely keeping these parts preserved. You must understand," said one of the scientists sheepishly.

"I don't care about the preservation of these parts. All of them are useless. We are just using the DNA of the kaiju to clone another one. Why is it taking so long!?" said the had of Talon in a more angry tone.

"Sir, its the level of kaiju blue. Kaiju blue is a pollution unlike anything in the world. We have a few samples but we can't replicate it perfectly. And all our attempts have ended in failure. However, we have found a suitable replacement for kaiju blue. It isn't as efficient as kaiju blue, but it should do the trick," said the scientist.

The head of Talon intrigued asked, "Well, what is it?"

"High levels of radiation," said the scientist. "Thankfully, we have found a massive source of radiation in the Philippines. And based on the readings, there is enough for 2 category 4 kaiju."

**5 Hours Later**

**Abandoned Phillipine Uranium Mine**

"Captain, we found the area the source of the radiation is coming from. The drills have already started digging," said a Talon miner.

"Good. Let's get going. I wanna see what the source is," said the Talon captain.

By the time the captain got to the drilling site, the stopped drilling and the captain, some miners, and a few scientists put on radiation suits and went down to find the source.

They found the source. But what they found was beyond anything they have ever seen.

"What the hell is this place," the captain asked.

After closely examining the walls around them, one of the scientist said, "I think its bone. A rib bone to be precise. But no animal has a rib bone that big. Not even any recorded species of kaiju has a rib bone this big."

A few of them used their flashlights and pointed them around revealing more rib bones and finding part of a spine.

One of the miners whispered, "Oh my God."

"Captain, according to the scanner, some of the radiation is coming from the bones." one of the scientists said.

As they moved down the skeleton, they found something rich with radiation. 2 cocoons hanging from the ceiling. Both intact.

"Sir, both of these have radiation levels dangerous enough for a nuclear fallout. These cocoons are the source of radiation," one of the scientists said.

After a few minutes, the captain said, "Take both cocoons and freeze them in storage. And take dig up the rest of this skeleton. We might find a use for it later."


	2. The Signature

A total of 2 jeagers have been made so far. The High Wire and the Gypsy Avenger Mark 2. The pilots of High wire are the old pilots of Bracer Phoenix and the Gypsy Avenger pilots are the same as the original Gypsy Avenger. There was one more jeager made and waiting for a pilot thats fresh off the assembly line, the Rip Tide.

After the two rookies, Mark and Joe, got assigned to the Rip Tide, they went on their first mission. To investigate a radiation pocket that has mysteriously disappeared.

**Philippines **

"Hey Joe, why do you think someone would just take an entire source of radiation in an abandoned uranium mine?The miners should have dug it up when they were mining here," said Mark.

"How should I know? I got the same intel as you did." said Joe.

The Rip Tide got to the source of radiation and found a missive, deep hole.

"What the hell did this?" asked Mark.

"The scanners are picking up traces of a type of radiation similar to a type of pollution," said Joe.

"And what kind of pollution is it similar to?" asked Mark.

Joe looked at mark and said, "Kaiju blue."

After Mark heard that, he contacted the hong kong shatterdome.

"What is it?" a shatterdome operator asked.

"Nice to hear you too. Any way, we have picked up a faint source of radiation similar to kaiju blue. Make sure all jeagers are at full alert. There might be a kaiju out there. And based off the size of the hole, its about the size of that massive kaiju from 5 years ago," said Mark,


	3. The King Of The Monsters

After what the Rip Tide said, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp ordered for as many new jeagers to be made as possible, including jeagers that have already been made.

A few hours after the Rip Tide reported in, an unknown radiation signature was picked up in the pacific ocean near japan heading for the Philippines. The Gypsy Avenger, High Wire, and The Rip Tide were sent to investigate.

"How long till we get a visual on this thing," said one of the High Wire pilots.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, its 1000 meters away and closing fast," said one of the pilots of Gypsy Avenger.

The jeagers were near the uranium mine and they saw a part of the ocean with a bump on it heading straight toward them.

When it got in close enough range, the Gypsy Avenger used its plasma cannon and shot at the thing making a small explosion. After the water settled, the bump in the ocean just stopped.

"What the hell is it doing. I've never seen a kaiju do this before," Said Mark.

Then, over the communication unit, a pilot of the High Wire said, "Thats because you've never seen one in real life, dipshit."

Then, whatever was under the water came out of the water. The jeagers just stood there watching i. It had big, spikey plates running down its back, a long tail, 2 regular arms with 4 claws, it was standing slouched over a little, and it had a lizard like head. It was taller than the jeagers.

"Shatterdome, what are we looking at?" asked one of the pilots of the High Wire in a terrified tone.

"I don't know. Whatever it is, its over 300 feet tall," said a shatterdome operator.

Then, the monster let out a roar so loud, it could have made a kaiju def. The Gypsy Avenger used its plasma cannon while the High Wire used its cannon. But all that seemed to do was piss it off. It used its tail and hit the High wire against the ground.

The Gypsy Avenger jumped on it back while the Rip Tide shot an electric blast to stun it.

The kaiju knoke the rip tide down along with the Gypsy Avenger. Then, the High Wire used its cannon and shot it multiple times at the head creating big explosions. When the smoke cleared, the monster revealed its head facing the High Wire and slowly walked toward it.

The High Wire kept using his cannon but it was like the kaiju didn't care.

"High Wire, get out of there!" said one of the pilots of Gypsy Avenger.

The High Wire kept on firing it's cannon. And the kaiju kept walking toward it. When it got close enough, the kaiju grabbed the cannon with its jaws and rippe half the cannon off and dropped it on the ground.

Then, the plates on its back began to glow light blue starting from the tail and going up along its back while making a low humming sound. When the glow got to the top of it spikes, it opened it mouth and a stream of what looked like light blue fire shot out of its mouth and hit the High Wire dead on.

The High wire fell to the ground while the kaiju kept on breathing blue fire at the High Wire.

"Its melting the hull. We aren't gonna make it," said the pilots of the High Wire.

The Gypsy Avenger was about to respond when the High Wire exploded, leaving only a burned up jeager with its com pod nearly destroyed.

The kaiju let out a roar in victory and looked at the other 2 jeagers. Then it just went toward the mine. The jeagers started to fire their weapons at it when it started to leave.

It got away.

"What the hell was that! No kaiju that has ever been recorded has ever been that big since slattern or that mega kaiju. And no traces of kaiju blue were detected. What the hell!" said Mark.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it isn't a kaiju," said the pilot of Gypsy Avenger.

"Then what the hell was it!?" said Joe.

After a few seconds of silence, one of Gypsy Avenger's pilots said, "It was a monster."


	4. The One Who Is Many

At a Talon outpost in Hong Kong, the head of Talon watches a news segment about a kaiju attack in the Philippines.

"Sir, I hope I am not interrupting you, but we have found out something about those cocoons you would want to know," said a scientist.

The head of Talon turned off the TV and said, "What is it?" in a stern tone.

The scientist said, "sir, the cocoons have something alive inside."

**3 Hours Later**

"Incredible. Nothing like this has never happened in this world," said the head of Talon.

He is inside an observation room watching the 2 cocoons inside of a frozen pod.

"Sir, our scanners have picked up something," said a scientist.

"What is it?" said the head of talon.

"We have picked up a faint radiation signature in Antarctica," said the scientist.

"Send an excavation team. With any luck, we might find another source of radiation," the head of Talon said.

**7 Hours Later**

**Antarctica**

An expedition team was sent to Antarctica to find the source or radiation. However, all they found was a cavern of ice.

"Captain, this place is empty. The sensors must be glitchy," said a miner.

The captain looked around and said, "What about inside this big ice wall." He gestured toward the big flatish ice wall high up.

The miners started to drill into the wall. After a few minutes the wall collapsed and fell. A few miners lost their lives.

"Gentlemen, miners might have lost their lives, but that isn't a reason to stop. Every one, back to work," said the captain.

Before the miners began drilling again they saw something odd.

"What is that?" said a miner.

The captain looked and saw a creature trapped in ice. It looked bigger than the skeleton they found in the Philippines.

The captain looked closer and said, "It appears like a dragon."

After a closer look, he said, "Either there are 3 of them, or…"

"Or what?" said one of the miners.

After a long pause, the captain said, "Or it has 3 heads."


	5. The King Vs The False King

After staring for a few moments, the captain said, "Blow it up."

"What. That's insane. Why?" said a miner.

"To free it," said the captain.

The miners were sceptical but they set detonators around the wall. After all the detonators were set, they left the cavern and got inside helicopters. The captain pressed the detonate button and the cavern blew sky high.

Out of the debris, A golden colored dragon head emerged. Then, 2 more head emerged followed by wings. It struggled out of the debris and it flew into the clouds and then lighting started appearing everywhere.

"Someone look into any archive records. See if you can find out what that is," said the captain.

The scientist looked on all of any monster files they had. Then, one scientist said, "Found something that matches the description."

"Well, what is it," said the captain impatiently.

The scientist said, "Ghidorah, the one who is many. Its a 3 headed dragon that breathes weird yellow energy instead of fire. Its said that it comes from outer space and hunts for food. There have been many sightings of it from other ancient civilizations."

"Get a camera drone and follow it. I have a feeling the boss is gonna want to see this.

**1 Hour Later**

**Shatterdome: Hong Kong**

The shatterdome picked up a giant energy signature from somewhere above Hawaii. Jeagers Gypsy avenger, Rip Tide, and a new version of Saber Athena were sent to check it out.

When they arrived, there was a bad lightning storm for miles in every direction.

"Gypsy, you guys see anything?" asked Mark.

"The scanner is picking up something 100 meter nfront of us. But there's nothing there." said one of its pilots.

Then, Ghidorah came out of the clouds and landed in front of the jeagers. The pilots were frozen in fear at the sight of it. Ghidorah used its gravity beam on the Gypsy Avenger and the Rip Tide.

Bothe jeagers fell over with big dents. Ghidorah proceeded to knock Saber Athena down with its tail. It pinned the jeagers down on the ground with its feet and wings.

It was about to use its gravity beam again when a blue beam of fire knocked it off the jeagers followed by a loud roar.

The jeagers turned to see the monster from the Philippines.

The jeagers retreated and watched the 2 kaiju face each other.

Ghidorah lets out a loud roar and fires its gravity beams. The monster from earlier fires its breath and both beams meet each other dead on.

The beams then create a giant explosion sending both jeagers back and destroying most of the city.


	6. The Breach

At a Talon base in Hong Kong, the head of Talon has figured out how to open the breach. They would repair the drones and use them to open the breach.

"How long till we arrive at the breach location?" asked the head of Talon.

"Sir, we're here," a scientist said.

Talon went to where the first breach appeared. They brought the useful parts of the drones.

"Open it," said the head of Talon.

After a few minutes, The beams from the drone fired and slowly formed the breach.

Hours went by and nothing came through. However the breach slowly got bigger and bigger until it was as big as the original one. Then, The beams ran out of energy and stopped. But the breach remained open.

Then out of the breach came a giant three fingered claw. Then another. And slowly, a kaiju appeared. It was another Slattern.

"What category?" asked the head of Talon.

After a few seconds, a scientist said, "Its a category 5 sir."

He smiled and said, "Good."

Then the kaiju looked at the submarine they were in and charged right for it.

"What's it doing?" asked a scientist.

After a second, the head of Talon said, "Brace for impa…" but was cut off when Slattern rammed into the submarine and bit it in half.

Then, Slattern headed toward the coast of hong kong.


	7. Slattern Vs The King

**Hong Kong**

The 3 jeagers were nearly nonfunctional. Meanwhile, Ghidorah gained the upper hand against its opponent. After it knocked out its opponent, Ghidorah was about to fly away when the Rip Tide through a large chunk of debris at its head.

Pissed off, Ghidorah fires its gravity beams at the Rip Tide and nearly destroys its power core. Then, Ghidorah grabs the jeager with its 2 tails and claws and lifts it up and flies out to sea.

After about half an hour, Ghidorah drops the jeager and flies toward San Francisco.

When Gypsy Avenger and Saber Athena get back on their feet, Slattern arrives. The Gypsy Avenger shoots it with its plasma cannon. Slattern get hit and then charges at the jeagers. Saber Athena chops off one of its tails and impales his dorsal finn. Gypsy avenger uses its sword and slices at its left arm and shoots its plasma cannon at its head.

Slattern roars in pain and uses one of its tails and knocks Saber Athena to the ground. Then it bites Gypsy Avengers arm and breaks it off from the elbow. Then it uses its tail and impales Gypsy Avenger, destroying its power core making it fall on the ground unfunctional.

Slattern turns its attention back to Saber Athena. While Saber Athena is getting back up, Slattern rams it's head into the jeagers back knocking it down again. Saber Athena uses it's swords and stabs Slattern in the arm twice, making the kaiju roar in pain.

Slattern then pins Saber Athena's arms down on the ground and digs its claws into them. After Slattern digs its claws deep enough into Saber Athena's arms, the kaiju rips them both off. Then, Slatten uses 2 of its tails and skewers both of Saber Athena's legs and pins then to the ground.

While Saber Athena is struggling to get out from underneath Slattern, the kaiju grabs the com pod and rips it off from the rest of the jeager leaving it motionless. Slattern proceeds to bite down on the com pod, destroying it and killing the 2 pilots.

Slattern then proceeds to go back to the ocean when Ghidorah's opponent bites down on Slattern's neck and yanks the kaiju back. Slattern roars in anger. The other kaiju roars and then runs straight at Slattern.

Slattern uses one of its tails and slashes at the kaiju's leg. The kaiju roars in pain. Slattern uses this opportunity and bites on the kaiju's neck and pins him to the ground. Slattern then uses his claws and tries to dig into the kaiju's skin when the kaiju's plates on its tail light up light blue. The light blue slowly climbs up the kaiju's plates until it reaches the top. Then, The kaiju breaths blue fire at Slattern making it jump back.

The kaiju uses this time to get up and continues breathing blue fire at Slatterns. When the kaiju gets close enough, it stops breathing blue fire, grabs Slattern by the head, and bites its neck. Slattern then uses his tails and stabs the kaiju in the side making it let go to roar in pain.

Before slattern can get the upper hand, the other kaiju quickly grabs Slattern by one of its tails and bites it making Slattern Roar in pain. The kaiju rips Slattern's tail off. The kaiju the grabs the final tail and uses it to stab Slattern in the back. Then, it rips the final tail in half leaving Slattern without any tails.

The kaiju the bites down on Slatterns dorsal fin, making it bleed, and yanking a small chunk of it off. Slattern quickly turns and rams into the kaijus side and starts clawing at its side. The other kaiju quickly bats at Slattern with its tail knocking it over. Then the kaiju breaths blue fire at Slattern right at its face.

When it stops breathing blue fire, Slatterns face looked like a burn victim. The kaiju then bites down on Slattern's neck and uses its arms to pull its body away from its head. The kaiju then proceeds to use its blue fire while biting down on Slatterns neck and continues pulling its head and body apart.

Finally, Slattern's head comes off its body, still in the kaiju's mouth. The kaiju drops Slatterns body on the ground, then it drops Slatterns head. The kaiju let out a roar in victory and headed toward San Francisco.

The pilots of the Gypsy Avenger watched the kaiju kill Slattern.

"What the hell is that thing," one of them said.


	8. Kaiju Apocalypse

When The pilots of the Gypsy Avenger got back to the shatterdome, they all started to do research about that kaiju that killed Slattern. After hours of reading books, looking online, and going over old archeology and paleontology finds, they found a match to what it was.

Godzilla, the king of the monsters. According to all of the findings, Godzilla was an ancient titan that kept the peace between titans for millions of years. But when the radiation levels on the earth began to settle, the titans went deep into the earth and fed off of the radiation from the earth's core.

But before all of the titans could go into a deep hibernation, a giant, golden colored, 3 headed dragon came from the stars and attacked Godzilla. The battle came to a stalemate when Ghidorah was frozen and Godzilla went into a deep hibernation until he was needed again.

Knowing that Godzilla and Ghidorah are heading to San Francisco, The Pan Pacific Defense Corp build and launch 2 jeagers along with the Gypsy Avenger. The November Ajax, and the new version of the Obsidian Fury. As for the other 2 jeagers, Saber Athena was completely destroyed and Rip Tide was MIA.

**San Francisco**

When the jeagers arrived in san francisco, Ghidorah had already destroyed some of the city.

"3 kaiju signatures have been detected from the breach and are heading for San Francisco. Once again they are all category 5 and have been seen before," a shatterdome operator said over the com unit.

"Well, which ones are they?" a pilot of November Ajax said.

"They are Knifehead, Mutavore, and Raijin," the shatterdome operator said.

Then, The kaiju Raijin came up out of the ocean and stomped toward Ghidorah. Mutavore and Knifehead however went straight for the jeagers. Knifehead attacked first. It used its big claw and slashed at the Gypsy Avenger. The Gypsy Avenger goot out of the way and shot its plasma cannon at it. The kaiju dodged a few and rammed its head straight at Gypsy Avengers power core. Gypsy Avenger dodged it but was to slow and Knifehead managed to skewer Gypsy Avenger's side and then it ripped a chunk of Gypsy Avenger's side off.

As for Mutavore, it ran straight at opsidian fury and November Ajax. It used its claw and slashed November Ajax. Obsidian Fury used its swords and stabbed Mutavore in the shoulder and side making it roar in pain. November Ajax then punched Mutavore in the face and grabbed its arm. Obsidian Fury used both of its swords and sawed through the arm that November Ajax was holding by the shoulder. After a few seconds, Obsidian Fury managed to chop Mutavors arm off.

Mutavore roared in pain and used its other arm and knocked down Obsidian Fury. November Ajax then hit Mutavore in the face with its separated arm, dropped it, and punched the kaiju in the face. The jeager then grabbed Mutavore by the neck and pinned it. While Mutavore struggled to get out of November Ajax's grip, Obsidian Fury got back up and used its sword and stabbed Mutavore through the head and the tip of the sword came out the other side.

Obsidian fury then turned on the buzz saw and pulled the blade down until it came all the way through Mutavore's head until it was barely hanging on to the rest of its body. November Ajax then rips the rest of Mutavores head off and drops his head on the ground. Mutavore's lifeless body fell dead on the ground.

Meanwhile, Gypsy Avenger put Knifehead in a headlock and used its sword to chop off a chunk of the tip of knifehead's head. Knifehead roared in pain and knocked off Gypsy Avenger. Gypsy Avenger then shoots Knifehead with its plasma cannon in the head until Knifehead fall to the ground. To make sure Knifehead is dead, Gypsy Avenger uses its sword and stabs the kaiju in the brain and drags its sword till it chops the kaiju's head in half.

After all that was over, the 3 jeager looked to see Raijin battling Ghidorah. Raijin was batting at Ghidorah with its arms and grabbed one of its heads. Raijin then managed to rip off Ghidorah's right head and threw it into the ocean. But then, Ghidorah's right head grew back. Ghidorah then used its gravity beam and knocked over Raijin, injuring it.

Ghidorah then wraps its tails around Raijin and dug its claws into Raijin and flew high up in the sky with Raijin. Ghidorah then drops Raijin into a big building. When the dust cleared, Raijin was pissed off. Ghidorah came down from the sky and fired its gravity beams at Raijin until it was on the ground. Ghidorah then grabbed it by the throat with its middle head and ripped out Raijins throat. Raijin fell to the ground and ghidorah used its gravity beams at its center until it was barley together. Then Ghidorah rips Raijin in half and drops both pieces on the ground.

When Ghidorah saw the jeagers, he flew at them and pinned November Ajax on the ground and used its gravity beams on the com pod until it blew up, killing the pilots. Ghidorah then used 2 of its heads and ripped off Gypsy Avenger left leg. Then it ripped both arms off. Then, Ghidorah used its gravity beams on the Gypsy Avengers power core until there was a big hole going straight through the jeager. Ghidorah then grabbed Gypsy Avengers com pod with its mouth, ripped it off, and threw it.

When Ghidorah turned its attention toward Obsidian Fury, Godzilla arrived at the mouth of San Francisco bay and headed towards Ghidorah at top speed. Ghidorah turned toward Godzilla and knocked over Obsidian Fury. Ghidorah then charged at Godzilla.

Ghidorah used its Gravity Beams and only 1 hit Godzilla, stopping him for a second. Godzilla then uses his atomic breath at Ghidorah landing a direct hit to his side knocking him out of the sky. Ghidorah crashed into some building and Godzilla continued using his atomic breath at Ghidorah destroying buildings as a result.

When Ghidorah got up, he flew at Godzilla and knocked him down. Then Ghidorah bit him in the neck and arms making Godzilla Roar in pain. Godzilla manages to shake off Ghidorah long enough to bat Ghidorah away with its tail. Godzilla then uses its atomic breath and manages to burn through Ghidorah's left wing.

Ghidorah fell to the ground. Before Godzilla could finish off Ghidorah, Ghidorah used its gravity beams at Godzilla's head. Godzilla fell into the San Francisco bay. After a few seconds, Ghidorah's wing was healed and then he flew toward Asia.

When Godzilla recovered, he followed Ghidorah out to sea. Obsidian fury was damaged and the other jeagers were destroyed. Gypsy Avengers pilots were critically injured and Obsidian Fury waited for an evac team.


	9. Mexico City Attack

**Tokyo**

When Ghidorah arrived in tokyo, he destroyed most of the city, reducing it to rubble. After that, Ghidorah shot his gravity beams non stop into the sky in a pulse like way.

A few seconds after Ghidorah shot his gravity into the sky, all over the world kaiju began to awake from their hibernation.

In Mexico, Rodan woke and flew out of a volcano and headed to Mexico City.

On Skull Island, Skull Crawlers began to emerge and head out to sea toward Brazil.

Many more kaiju awoke like Megalon, Gigan, Battra, Orga, Destroyah, MUTOs, and more.

However, On Infant Island, Mothra emerged and headed toward Mexico City.

**Mexico City**

The Obsidian Fury was sent to Mexico City to take care of Rodan. When the jeager got there, there were 3 kaiju there, Rodan, category 5 Onibaba, and Mothra. All 3 kaiju are fighting against each other.

Obsidian Fury went for Onibaba first, grabbing the crest on top and yanking the kaiju away. Obsidian Fury the used its sword and stabbed Onibaba in the back making the kaiju roar in pain. Onibaba then used its claws and grabbed the arm of the jeager with the sword and clamped down on it. The jeager used its other sword and sawed through Onibaba's claw, slicing it clean off.

Onibaba jumped back and Obsidian Fury used its nissles and most of them hit the kaiju in the head. Obsidian fury then used both swords and stabbed Onibaba right through the face. Onibaba fell to the ground dead.

When Obsidian went to fight the other 2 kaiju, Rodan Flew straight at the jeager, ramming into it. Obsidian Fury recovered and went for Rodan. However, Rodan ignored Obsidian Fury and instead attacked Mothra.

Rodan flew straight at Mothra and knocked her out of the sky. When Mothra recovered, she flew at Rodan and rammed him. Rodan fell to the ground. When Rodan got up, he flapped his wings creating a large gust of wind destroying buildings and blowing debris. Mothra went around Rodan and rammed into him.

Rodan took off and so did Mothra. Both kaiju flew at each other and collided. Rodan bit into Mothra left wing and ripped off a small piece.

A few seconds after the 2 kaiju collided, Obsidian fury fired missiles at both kaiju. When the missiles hit, both kaiju fell out of the sky. Obsidian Fury shot missiles at a building causing it to fall on Mothra, pinning her to the ground. Then, Obsidian Fury went after Rodan.

Obsidian Fury used its sword and slashed at Rodan. Rodan dodged it and flapped his wings creating a large gust of wind. Obsidian fury stuck both swords in the ground to keep it in place. Then, the jeager shot missiles at Rodan. However, due to the powerful gust of wind Rodan was creating, the missiles came back and hit Obsidian Fury, making the jeager go back and slam into a building.

When Rodan stopped, Obsidian fury shot all of its missiles at the kaiju and ran at Rodan with both sword out. Rodan flew at the jeager and grabbed one of its missile launchers and yanked it off. Then, Rodan landed on the jeagers back causing it to fall over. Rodan started to grab the com pod when the jeager used its sword and stabbed Rodan in the side.

Rodan flew off Obsidian Fury and into the sky. The jeager shot missiles at Rodan but they missed. Rodan flew at Obsidian Fury again and ripped off the other missile launcher. Then Rodan flew away.

When Rodan left, Obsidian Fury turned its attention to Mothra. When Obsidian Fury looked, Mothra had freed herself and came at Obsidian Fury, ramming the jeager making it fall over. Then Mothra flew after Rodan.


	10. MechaGodzilla

**Hong Kong**

Gypsy Avenger was sent to Hong Kong to deal with the MUTOs. However, When the jeager arrived, the MUTOs were gone.

The city was in ruins and any radiation power in the city was depleted. So the Gypsy Avenger was tasked to find where the MUTOs came from.

After about 2 hours of searching, Gypsy Avenger found a large warehouse with 2 large broken tubes and a giant skeleton. When the Gypsy reported this, an extraction team came to the warehouse and took the skeleton to the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

At the shatterdome, Hermann Gottlieb and a few kaiju experts are studying the skeleton found in the warehouse.

"It appears this skeleton bares a resemblance to Godzilla. However, based on our information on size for Godzilla, this skeleton is a little bigger than Godzilla," said Hermann.

After some more studying, all of the research on Ghidorah, Godzilla, and the skeleton have been put to use in developing a new weapon with the skeleton. Using the skeleton, jeager parts, a nuclear reactor, and a new version of the jeager drone brain, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp created one of the biggest and most powerful weapon in the world, MechaGodzilla.

Brazil

MechaGodzilla's first field test was to kill all Skull Crawlers in Brazil. When MechaGodzilla arrived, it was attacked by 2 small Skull Crawlers.

MechaGodzilla used its version of atomic breath at one Skull Crawler making it jump back and swinging its tail at the other one. MechaGodzilla managed to grab one by the tail and slammed it down on the ground. Then MechaGodzilla stomped on the center of the Skull Crawler, killing it.

MechaGodzilla grabbed the other Skull Crawler by the neck, lifted it up, and bit down on its neck, breaking it. MechaGodzilla dropped the Skull Crawler corpse and walked toward the center of the city.

When MexhaGodzilla got close to the center of the city, a Skull Crawler jumped out and clamped down on its back dorsal fin. MechaGodzilla rammed into building in an attempt to get it off, but to no avail. MechaGodzilla then flipped over, crushing the Skull Crawler.

When MechaGodzilla got up, a big Skull Crawler came and rammed into MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath and hit the kaiju. The big Skull Crawler jumped onto MechaGodzilla's side and ripped off pieces of metal.

MechaGodzilla swung around, making the big Skull Crawler fall off. Then, MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath and the Skull Crawler recoiled back. After MechaGodzilla stopped, it grabbed the Skull Crawler by the neck with its mouth, spun around in circles, and threw the Skull Crawler into buildings. The building collapsed, crushing the Skull Crawler to death.

Mecha Godzilla continued going through Brazil, killing Skull Crawlers. But then, before MechaGodzilla could kill the last batch of Skull Crawlers, MechaGodzilla was attacked from behind by Gigan.

Gigan stabbed MechaGodzilla in the back. Then, the Skull Crawlers jumped on MechaGodzilla. Gigans buzzsaw started to spin. Gigan walked closer to MechaGodzilla when MechaGodzilla managed to bite one of the Skull Crawlers tail. Then, MechaGodzilla swung the Skull Crawler into Gigans Buzzsaw, knocking down Gigan and cutting the Skull Crawler in half.

MechaGodzilla managed to get the other Skull Crawlers off and charged at Gigan. Gigan slashed at MechaGodzilla to no avail, and MechaGodzilla tackled Gigan to the ground. After MechaGodzilla pinned Gigan, it charged up its atomic breath. Before MechaGodzilla could use its atomic breath, Gigan stabbed MechaGodzilla and got out from under it just in time.

Gigan used its buzzsaw and rammed into MechaGodzilla's side, cutting the metal. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at Gigan and the kaiju ignored it. MechaGodzilla then bit Gigan's right shoulder and clamped down. When it let go, Gigan's right shoulder had a visible bite mark.

Before Gigan could react, MechaGodzilla used its tail and hit Gigan into some buildings. Then, MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at the buildings, making a huge explosion. However, out of the radioactive debris, Gigan flew out and flew away from MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla wet back to take care of the Skull Crawlers. However, all the Skull Crawlers were gone.


	11. Atomic Bomb Mission

All over the world, breach kaiju and earth kaiju have ravaged cities, either just one doing it, or both fighting against each other.

Since breach kaiju are easier to kill, the Pan Pacific defense corp has decided to close the breach before they deal with the earth kaiju. The plan was for any available jeagers along with MechaGodzilla to escort 3 atomic bombs with breach kaiju parts on them to the breach, drop all the bombs, and make sure no breach kaiju come out before the bombs go off.

However, there was a flaw in the plan, there were only 2 jeagers prepped for the mission, the Obsidian Fury and the Gypsy Avenger. And any atomic bombs in Japan have been eaten by the MUTOs. So the 2 jeagers were sent on a mission to siberia to retrieve a few atomic bombs from the wrecked jeager base.

**Siberia**

Gypsy Avenger and Obsidian Fury arrived at Siberia's coast, they saw Ebirah in the ocean heading for the jeagers. Obsidian Fury headed for Ebirah while Gypsy Avenger went to the base.

Obsidian Fury used its sword and tried to stab Ebirah. Ebirah got out of the way and grabbed the jeagers arm and started to crush it. Ebirah crushed it to where it wasn't useful anymore. Then, Ebirah ripped the arm off the jeager. Obsidian Fury shot missiles at Ebirah and the kaiju dived underwater.

When Obsidian Fury was looking for the kaiju, Ebirah jumped out of the water behind the jeager and landed on its back making Obsidian Fury fall over. Ebirah then used its claw and grabbed Obsidian Fury's com pod. Before Ebirah could crush it, Obsidian fury flipped over and sliced at the kaiju's claw, cutting it clean off.

Ebirah roared in pain and got back. Obsidian Fury got up and shot the kaiju with its missiles. Ebirah was hit by a few missiles before it dove into the ocean. Obsidian Fury saw a moving bump on the water heading for land.

When Ebirah got on land it started using its claws and started hitting a large ice cliff. Obsidian Fury shot missiles at the ice cliff causing it to collapse on Ebirah. Ebirah got out of the debris cloud missing its other claw and swam back out to sea.

Then, out of the debris cloud, 3 antigravity beams shot at Obsidian Fury, sending the jeager into the ocean. When the dust cleared it revealed Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah used its antigravity beams again at the jeager but missed.

Obsidian Fury got up and ran at Keizer Ghidorah with its sword out. The jeaer sliced at Keizer Ghidorah's left wing and Keizer Ghidorah grabbed Obsidian Fury's com pod with its middle head, the arm with the sword with its right head, and the left leg with its left head. Keizer Ghidorah picked the jeager up and bit down on the arm, leg, and com pod, crushing all 3 things, destroying the jeager. Keizer Ghidorah then headed to the base where Gypsy Avenger was.

When Keizer Ghidorah arrived, Gypsy Avenger had 2 atomic bombs. Gypsy fired its plasma cannon at Keizer Ghidorah's middle head. The kaiju dodged and rammed Gypsy Avenger into the ground. Gypsy Avenger used its sword and stabbed Keizer Ghidorah in the front right leg.

Keizer Ghidorah stomped on Gypsy Avengers arm, destroying it. Keizer Ghidorah picked up the jeager and threw it into and ice cliff. Gypsy Avenger shot its plasma cannon at the kaiju in order to distract it.

Then, in a final attempt to kill the kaiju, Gypsy grabbed 1 atomic bomb, threw it over the cliff, and shot at the ground around Keizer Ghidorah with its plasma cannon. Then Gypsy Avenger threw the other atomic bomb at Keizer Ghidorah. Before the atomic bomb could hit Keizer Ghidorah, Gypsy Avenger shot the bomb with its plasma cannon.

There was a big explosion and the ground that Gypsy Avenger shot at collapsed making Keizer Ghidorah fall into the big hole. Gypsy Avenger was shot back against ice wall. After the explosion ended, the other atomic bomb was intact and Gypsy Avenger grabbed it and left.

However, unknown to the Gypsy Avenger, Keizer Ghidorah flew out of the hole and into the clouds heading toward Russia.


	12. Keizer Ghidorah Vs Godzilla

Withe Obsidian Fury Destroyed and Gypsy Avenger injured, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp has decided to just send MechaGodzilla to the breach with the atomic bomb with a submarine escort.

**The Breach**

When MechaGodzilla arrived at the breach, there were 2 kaiju fighting. One was Manda and the other was a category 5 version of Scunner. A group of submarines were sent to distract the 2 monsters while MechaGodzilla went to the breach.

Scunner saw the submarines. The kaiju pinned Manda with rocks and destroyed the submarines. Then Scunner went to MechaGodzilla and rammed it in the back causing it to fall into the breach. Scunner followed MechaGodzilla into the breach.

When MechaGodzilla passed through the breach with the atomic bomb, MechaGodzilla floated slowly down just like the Gypsy Danger did years ago. MechaGodzilla saw other breach kaiju around it and used its atomic breath and it went all over the place creating explosions. After that, Scunner rammed MechaGodzilla down and MechaGodzilla hit Scunner into a wall with its tail.

Scunner came back at MechaGodzilla and both of them went straight down to the ground. MechaGodzilla got up and saw some precursors and shot atomic breath at them, killing them. Scunner got up and rammed MechaGodzilla into a weird building. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at Scunner making it back off.

Then, from where the breach was, Manda came from it with a small piece of Slatterns flesh in its mouth and rammed Scunner into the ground and bit into its shoulder. Scunner then threw Manda at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla recovered, grabbed the atomic bomb, and shoved it down Scunners throat. Then MechaGodzilla shot Scunner with atomic breath continuously.

After a while, scunner blew up in a big explosion. However, since Scunner ate the bomb, the blast was shielded. MechaGodzilla then shot atomic breath all over the place creating explosions everywhere. Manda then flew through the breach and MechaGodzilla followed it.

Before Manda could escape the breach, MechaGodzilla grabbed its tail and yanked it back down. Then MechaGodzilla bit down on the center of Manda and used its atomic breath cutting Manda in half. Then after one more round of atomic breath everywhere, MechaGodzilla swam out of the breach covered in kaiju blue.

When MechaGodzilla got out of the breach, all of the submarines were destroyed. By the submarines wreckage was category 5 Leatherback. Leatherback ran at MechaGodzilla and MechaGodzilla hit Leatherback against a large rock formation with its tail. Leatherback let out a roar of anger and ran at MechaGodzilla again.

MechaGodzilla ran at Leatherback and tackled it to the ground. Leatherback hit MechaGodzilla off and used its EMP. MechaGodzilla lost power for a second until its backup power was turned on. MechaGodzilla shot a beam of atomic fire into the sky and ran at Leatherback. However, Leatherback gained the upper hand and ripped of a piece of MechaGodzilla's armor exposing its nuclear power core.

Then, Leatherback tried to grab the power core. But MechaGodzilla grabbed Leatherback's arm and through the kaiju on the ground. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at Leatherback until there was a hole in its chest. Leatherback fell to the ground dead and MechaGodzilla returned to the shatterdome.

China

In China, Ghidorah was attacking the great wall of China. However, a large storm began and out from the clouds, Keizer Ghidorah appeared and attacked Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah and Ghidorah were battling for superiority over one another. Keizer Ghidorah shot antigravity beams at Ghidorah but missed.

Ghidorah flew at Keizer Ghidorah and knocked him over. Ghidorah grabbed the middle head around the neck and ripped it off. Ghidorah then flew up and used its gravity beams at Keizer Ghidorah.

When Ghidorah stopped, Keizer Ghidorah's middle head grew back and Keizer Ghidorah flew away in defeat. Ghidorah let out a roar in victory and continued attacking the great wall of China.

As for Keizer Ghidorah, he flew to San Francisco.

San Francisco

When Keizer Ghidorah arrived, the city was in ruins so it headed inland. But a squadron of battleships in the bay shot missiles at Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah shot antigravity beams at the bay making a big explosion than went back to heading inland.

Then, Keizer Ghidorah was hit with atomic breath from behind. Keizer Ghidorah turned to see Godzilla emerge from the bay. Godzilla charged at Keizer Ghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah shot Godzilla with its antigravity beams making Godzilla fall to the ground. When Godzilla got back up it shot its atomic breath at Keizer Ghidorah.

Keizer Ghidorah dodged Godzilla's atomic breath and rammed Godzilla into destroyed buildings. Godzilla roared and ran at Keizer Ghidorah but Keizer Ghidorah picked up Godzilla with its three heads and started to drain Godzilla of Radiation. When Keizer Ghidorah was finished, he dropped Godzilla on the ground.

Keizer Ghidorah roared in victory.


	13. Mothra Vs Skull Crawlers

Godzilla was nearly dead. He managed to go to get up and bite Keizer Ghidorah's left neck.

From the sky, a stealth bomber dropped 3 atomic bombs on both Keizer Ghidorah and Godzilla. The explosion was so big, the stealth bomber was caught in the blast and was destroyed. When the dust cleared, Keizer Ghidorah flew into the sky and stayed there.

Then, from the dust cloud below, a giant beam of atomic fire came and hit Keizer Ghidorah, knocking him out of the sky. The beam of atomic fire came again and hit Keizer Ghidorah ded on, sending him 100 meters away.

When the dust cleared, it revealed Godzilla. But Godzilla had a few changes. For 1, it was about 50 meters taller and longer. And 2, its plates were a bit bigger and more jagged than before.

Godzilla charged at Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah got up and shot his antigravity beams at Godzilla. Godzilla fired his atomic breath and both beams hit creating a large explosion. Then, Godzilla fired atomic fire at Keizer Ghidorah but missed.

Keizer Ghidorah flew away, but Godzilla shot a beam of atomic fire and it went through Keizer Ghidorah's right wing. Keizer Ghidorah fell into the ocean. Godzilla let out a roar in victory and went into the ocean to finish the job.

Godzilla found Keizer Ghidorah near the breach. Godzilla rammed Keizer Ghidorah and Keizer Ghidorah fell into the breach. Godzilla then used his atomic breath at the breach but it didn't work.

Godzilla then started to swim toward China.

**Beijing**

Ghidorah is wreaking havoc to the city of Beijing. Rodan, Gign, and some Skull Crawlers are also there. Rodan and Gigan head toward Japan, and the Skull Crawler heads toward Russia.

**Russia**

While the Skull Crawlers are heading toward Russia, Mothra comes from the sky and tackles a Skull Crawler to the ground. 2 other Skull Crawlers grabb Mothra's wing and ripp off some pieces. Mothra then flies into the clouds and came back down and rams into a Skull Crawler's head. Mothra Then is attacked by a big Skull Crawler. The big Skull Crawler bites and rips off one of Mothra's legs. Mothra manages to pick up a big boulder, fly over the big Skull Crawler, and drop it on its head.

Before the Skull Crawler recovers, Mothra picks the big Skull Crawler by its tail, lifts it up into the sky, and drops it onto a small Skull Crawler, killing the small one and breaking the big Skull Crawlers jaw.

Mothra then picks the big Skull Crawler again and throws it into a mountain. Mothra picks up a small Skull Crawler and slams it into the ground head first, breaking the small Skull Crawlers skull, killing it.

The big Skull Crawler gets up and jumps on Mothra's back making her fall to the ground. Mothra manages to get back in the air. Then Mothra flaps her wings in front of the big Skull Crawler giving off small yellow glowing particles.

The big Skull Crawler jumps back at this. Mothra stops flapping her wings and falls to the ground. Then, The big Skull Crawler grabs Mothra's wing and drags her near a mountain. Then the big Skull Crawler lets go of Mothra and goes toward a big boulder on the mountain. Then the big Skull Crawler pushes the boulder and the boulder goes down the mountain and lands on Mothra, killing her.

The big Skull Crawler and 3 small Skull Crawlers head towards Russia.

**Infant Island**

After Mothra died, a Mothra egg on Infant Island hatches revealing a Mothra Larva. The Mothra Larva leaves Infant Island and heads toward Paris.


	14. Before The War

With the breach still open and the earth kaiju still causing chaos, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp has sent Gypsy Avenger, a new Titan Redeemer, and MechaGodzilla to Beijing to take care of Ghidorah.

Mothra made it to Paris and cocooned herself on the Eiffel Tower.

Godzilla swam to Japan and prepared to take on Rodan and Gigan.

Japan

Godzilla surfaced to see Rodan and Gigan destroying everything. Godzilla shot atomic fire at Rodan, making Rodan fall out of the sky and crash into buildings. Gigan ran at Godzilla and slashed its blades at him. Godzilla dodged it and bit into Gigan's left arm. Godzilla picked up Gigan and threw him into buildings.

Rodan then emerged from the rubble and flew at Godzilla. Godzilla hit Rodan into the ocean with his tail. When Gigan got up, Godzilla shot atomic fire at Gigan's head, making Gigans horn fall off. Gigan ran at Godzilla and stabbed him in the side. Godzilla roared in pain and knocked Gigan down.

Godzilla then stomped on Gigans head, killing it. When Rodan emerged from the ocean, Godzilla roared at him. Rodan roared at Godzilla before Godzilla shot Rodan with atomic fire. Rodan fell into the ocean again.

When Rodan got out of the ocean, Godzilla stomped on its wing. Godzilla roared in Rodan's face, then left Rodan and headed for Beijing. Rodan flew at Godzilla. Before Rodan could hit Godzilla, Godzilla turned around and shot Rodan with atomic fire sending him into the ocean.

**Paris**

Mothra hatched from her cocoon and went to Russia to get rid of the Skull Crawlers.

**Russia**

Mothra arrived in Russia where the Skull crawlers were destroying everything. Mothra grabbed a small Skull Crawler, flew high into the sky, and dropped it head first on the ground, killing it. Mothra rams another small Skull Crawler into a building where it gets skewered by the debris. For the last small Skull Crawler, Mothra picks it up and throws it into the big Skull Crawler and then rams into it. The small Skull Crawler is killed by the big Skull Crawler when it stepped on the Small Skull Crawler's head.

The big Skull Crawler charges at Mothra and Mothra flies into the Skull Crawler runs into a building. Mothra goes to that building and pushes it over on top of the big Skull Crawler, killing it.

Mothra then starts heading Toward Beijing.


	15. Final War

**Beijing**

MechaGodzilla along with the jeagers were deployed. Ghidorah saw the jegers and attacked them. Gypsy Avenger shot Ghidorah with its plasma cannon to no avail. Ghidorah shot its gravity beams at Gypsy avenger sending it into some buildings.

Titan Redeemer used its wrecking ball and hit Ghidorah in the head. Ghidorah grabbed the wrecking ball with its left head and ripped off that arm. Titan Redeemer then shot Ghidorah's right head off. Ghidorah grabbed Titan Redeemer, flew high in the sky, then dropped it into a building.

Ghidorah then grabbed Titan Redeemers com pod with its middle head. Then Ghidorah bit down, destroying the jeager. Ghidorah turned its attention to Gypsy Avenger when MechaGodzilla shot Ghidorah with its atomic breath.

MechaGodzilla used its tail and hit Ghidorah to the ground. MechaGodzilla then bites Ghidorah's wing and rips off a small chunk. Ghidorah's left head bit down on MechaGodzilla's neck. MechaGodzilla then bit into Ghidorah's middle head and ripped it clean off.

Ghidorah got back and his middle head regenerated along with his wing. Ghidorah flew at MechaGodzilla and knocked it against some buildings. MechaGodzilla got up and charged at Ghidorah. Ghidorah flew up and then straight at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath and hit Ghidorah making him miss MechaGodzilla and fly into the ground.

When Ghidorah got up MechaGodzilla pinned him to the ground. MechaGodzilla charged up its atomic breath when Ghidorah's right head grabbed MechaGodzilla's right shoulder. Then Ghidorah bit down on MechaGodzilla's right shoulder and ripped MechaGodzilla's right arm clean off.

Ghidorah then used its gravity beams at MechaGodzilla's head, destroying the right side of MechaGodzilla's face. MechaGodzilla recovered and shot its atomic breath at Ghidorah and then hitting him with its tail knocking him down. Ghidorah got up and shot his gravity beams at MechaGodzilla's left leg, destroying some of the armor plating on it.

MechaGodzilla recovered and rammed Ghidorah. Ghidorah dodged MechaGodzilla by flying into the sky and out of MechaGodzilla's sonar range. Then, Ghidorah flew from straight above and smashed MechaGodzilla to the ground making a huge explosion.

When the dust cleared, MechaGodzilla pinned Ghidorah to the ground and was about to finish him when Ghidorah used his gravity beams and shot MechaGodzilla off him. MechaGodzilla shot its atomic breath at Ghidorah sending him into some buildings.

When Ghidorah recovered, he roared into the sky long and loud. Then from the ocean Ebirah emerged, from the ground Zilla emerged, from the sky Battra emerged, and from the city, the Mutos emerged.

MechaGodzilla and the other monsters were at a standoff. It was Zilla who made the first move, it burrowed underground around MechaGodzilla. Then Ebirah and Battra kept MechaGodzilla in place while the MUTOs took care of the Gypsy Avenger.

The male MUTO grabbed Gypsy Avenger and dragged it around while the female MUTO tackled it to the ground. The Gypsy Avenger used its sword and sliced of the female MUTO's right front leg. Then the jeager shot the male MUTO with its plasma cannon making him fall from the sky. The female MUTO rammed into Gypsy Avenger knocking the jeager down.

Then, the male MUTO used his EMP attack sending a shockwave five miles in every direction. The Gypsy Avenger fell to the ground. As for MechaGodzilla, it ran out of power long enough for Zilla to finish burrowing underneath MechaGodzilla. When MechaGodzilla regained power, the ground beneath it caved in.

When Ghidorah went to finish off the Gypsy Avenger, a beam of atomic fire came at it. Ghidorah looked and saw Godzilla. Godzilla let out a loud roar and ran at Ghidorah. Ghidorah ran at Godzilla. When the 2 kaiju met, Godzilla rammed into Ghidorah knocking him down. Ghidorah came at Godzilla and the 2 fought.

While Godzilla and Ghidorah fought, Mothra came from the clouds and attacked battra. Mothra tackled Battra in the sky sending the 2 kaiju falling to the ground. Battra managed to get out of Mothra's grip and out of the way leaving Mothra falling on the ground. When Mothra got back in the sky, she and Battra continued to try to get the upper hand.

Meanwhile, MechaGodzilla managed to get out of the hole and fought Zilla and Ebirah. Zilla jumped on MechaGodzilla's back while Ebirah started to use its claws and slash at MechaGodzilla's bad leg. MechaGodzilla managed to get a grip on Zilla's tail and slammed it into Ebirah. Then, MechaGodzilla bit into Ebirah's claw, ripping it off, and throwing it into the ocean.

Zilla bit into MechaGodzilla's neck. MechaGodzilla used Ebirah and hit Zilla off. Then, MechaGodzilla threw Ebirah to the ground. Zilla charged at MechaGodzilla. Then, MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath and hit Zilla in the chest sending it flying into some buildings. Ebirah got up and started slashing at MechaGodzilla's tail.

MechaGodzilla grabbed Ebirah and threw it into a building. Then, from the ground, Zilla burst and jumped on MechaGodzilla's side. MechaGodzilla then fell over purposely and landed on Zilla. When MechaGodzilla got up, Ebirah charged at it. Then, MechaGodzilla grabbed Ebirah and threw it at Zilla just as Zilla was getting up. Then, MechaGodzilla grabbed both kaiju, dragged them to the hole that Zilla made, and threw both kaiju in.

Meanwhile Mothra slammed Battra into some buildings making them collapse on top of Battra. With Battra, Zilla, and Ebirah taken care of, Mothra and MechaGodzilla went after the MUTOs.

The male MUTO went after Mothra while the female MUTO went after MechaGodzilla.

The male MUTO rammed into Mothra, sending her to the ground. Mothra got up and flew circles around the male MUTO. Then, Mothra rammed into the male MUTO's back. Mothra then grabbed the male MUTO and rammed him into a building. With the male MUTO taken care of, Mothra went after the female MUTO.

MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at the female MUTO making her go back a little. Then, MechaGodzilla hit her with its tail knocking her down. Then, Mothra comes and rams into the female MUTO. MechaGodzilla picks up the female MUTO, grabs her head, and rams her into the side of a building.

Mothra then rams the female MUTO back into the building making her skewer her eye. With the female MUTO half blind, MechaGodzilla attacks her from the side with the good eye and breaths atomic breath at her head. Then, Mothra grabs the female MUTO and rams her to the ground.

When the female MUTO gets up, MechaGodzilla bites into her right shoulder and yanks her into the open where Mothra rams into her. Then, MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath at the female MUTO making her go to Gypsy Avenger.

When the female MUTO gets to the Gypsy Avenger, the jeager slices off her lower jaw and shoots her in the face with its plasma cannon. Gypsy Avenger then grabs the female Muto's shoulder and stabs her shoulder. Then, Mothra rams into the female MUTO. Then, MechaGodzilla uses its atomic breath at the female MUTO. And finally, Gypsy Avenger stabs the female MUTO through her throat.

Meanwhile, Ghidorah got Godzilla pinned to the ground and was about to finish him when Godzilla shot atomic fire at Ghidorah's middle head, blowing it off, and hitting Ghidorah with its tail, sending him to the ground.

Then Mothra grabs Ghidorah by its right head and rams it into the ground. The Gypsy Avenger then slices off Ghidorah's left head. Ghidorah knocks off Mothra and uses his gravity beams and shoots Mothra into a building, with her wings burned. Then, Gypsy Avenger is thrown to the ground.

Then, Ghidorah goes after MechaGodzilla. GGhidorah bites into MechaGodzilla's neck and shoulder and knocks it to the ground. Then, Godzilla grabs Ghidorah's wing and rips off a large chunk. Then, MechaGodzilla initiates its self destruct sequence. 10 seconds later, MechaGodzilla blows up with Ghidorah and Godzilla in very close range.

When the dust clears. Ghidorah emerges with its whole body fully regenerated. The Gypsy Avenger tries to stab Ghdorah, only for Ghidorah's left head to grab the jeagers arm that it is stabbing with and break it completely off from the elbow down. Then Ghidorah uses its gravity beams at Gypsy Avenger sending it flying into buildings.

Mothra goes after Ghidorah's middle head and rams into it. When Ghidorah recovers, he uses his gravity beams and shoots off a large chunk of Mothra's wing off. Ghidorah roars in victory.

Then, from the rubble of the nuclear explosion, Godzilla emerges. However, his entire body is nearly the color of lava. Then, everything around Godzilla starts melting. Godzilla walks toward Ghidorah. Godzilla stops and shoots atomic fire at Ghidorah's left wing, blowing it clean off. Then, Ghidorah uses its gravity beams on Godzilla, But Godzilla barely notices them.

Godzilla bites into Ghidorah's right wing and rips most of it off. Then, Ghidorah's right head bites into Godzilla's shoulder, only to have its lower jaw to completely melt off and for its top jaw to melt a little. Ghidorah roars in pain and tackles Godzilla. Godzilla uses his atomic fire and shoot Ghidorah's middle head clean off.

Ghidorah backs away quickly. Then, Godzilla creates a large nuclear pulse, melting Ghidorah's right head off completely. Godzilla then runs straight at Ghidorah and swings its tail at Ghidorah's side, sending him to the ground and leaving a severe burn mark. Godzzilla then bites Ghidorah's tail, swings him around, and throws him into the sky. Godzilla then uses his atomic fire and shoots Ghidorah while he is falling.

When Ghidorah lands on the ground, he is covered in severe burns. Ghidorah uses a gravity beam and shoots Godzilla in the head. Godzilla then shoots his atomic fire at Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah fails to hurt Godzilla. Godzilla shoots a continuous beam of atomic fire at Ghidorah's chest. Ghidorah roars in pain. Then, Godzilla's beam of atomic fire goes straight through Ghidorah's chest, Killing Ghidorah.

Ghidorah's lifeless body falls to the ground. Godzilla then rips off Ghidorah's last head and shoots it straight up with his atomic fire. While Godzilla is doing this, his entire body goes back to normal and his beam of atomic fire goes from red to blue. Godzilla lets out a roar in victory.

Then, from around the place, the surviving kaiju go into hiding, Mothra, Battra, Zilla, Ebirah, Rodan, Megalon, Destroyah, Anguirus, Orga, Kumonga, Kamacuras, titanosaur, and Gorosaurus.


	16. Arrival Of Monster X

A day after Ghidorah was defeated and all the monsters went back into hibernation, they all vanished off the scanners, radar, even radiation detectors worldwide.

At first, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp thought the monsters went through the breach. However, they hae scanners all around the breach and nothing went in or out since Ghidorah died.

The Pan Pacific Defense Corp used satellites to search for any earth kaiju signatures. After a week of scanning, they found 3 different places where these signatures were detected. The place with the lowest source of radiation from monsters was an island in the pacific ocean called Skull Island. The place with the second lowest source of the radiation signature was an island near Japan called Infant Island. And the final place with the most signatures detected was an uncharted island in the pacific.

Research teams were sent to said islands to see if the scanners were right. The first island they went to was Infant Island. Apparently, only Mothra was there and the large source of radiation was from the island itself.

Then, on Skull Island, a giant storm surrounds it and more than just a few species of monsters live there, including the Skull Crawlers. There were other monsters there. However, only one monster was classified as a kaiju besides the Skull Crawler, Kong. the radiation was coming from vents around the island along with the Skull Crawlers.

And the uncharted island had many other monsters including a few that weren't reported in any kaiju attacks during Ghidorah's reign of destruction. The kaiju on the island were Rodan, Zilla, Battra, Megalon, Anguirus, Kumonga, Kamacuras, and Gorosaurus. The ones that were never seen before were Megaguirus, Hedorah, Baragon, and King Caesar.

As for Godzilla, Ebirah, Destroyah, Orga, and the male MUTO, they were gone without a trace.

As for the dead kaiju, Ghidorah, Gigan, the female MUTO, the other Mothra, and the Skull Crawlers, they were all examined.

Then, When the Pan Pacfic Defense Corp was studying Ghidorah's origin, they found something that was a huge problem. They found out that there were a total of 4 different types of species similar to Ghidorah. One was Keizer Ghidorah, but he was thrown into the breach by MechaGodzilla and most likely was killed by the kaiju in the breach. But then there were 2 other ones. One resembled Ghidorah, but it had more of a dinosaur like appearance, bent over like a T rex, dinosaur like feet, and a smaller size. Because of this, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp called it Cretaceous King Ghidorah for its resemblance to a T rex.

The other one resembled Keizer Ghidorah in the fact that it has 4 legs. But it disappeared long ago like the others. This one was called Desghidorah.

Then Pan Pacific Defense Corp sent missions to radiated places on earth where these 2 kaiju might be.

Meanwhile, from the breach, a kaiju emerged. It had 2 long tails, white color all around, and it had 2 half heads on it shoulders that resembled its head. The Pan Pacific Defense Corp called it Monster X. Monster X headed toward San Francisco.

**San Francisco**

When Monster X arrived, instead of smashing buildings, it went toward the rubble debris of the nuclear bomb.

A new version of Guardian bravo was sent to deal with it. At first, when the jeager arrived, Monster X didn't really care about it. Then, when Guardian Bravo shot Monster X in the side, Monster X turned to face the jeager and shot antigravity beams out of its mouth and shoulders.

Guardian Bravo dodged the beams and hit Monster X with its whip and hit Monster X. When the whip hit Monster X, it didn't really care. Monster X grabbed the jeager and threw it into the bay. Guardian Bravo got up and shot at the kaiju. Monster X was unfazed by the shots. Then, Monster X shot antigravity beams at the jeager sending it into the Golden Gate Bridge.

When Guardian Bravo recovered, it continued shooting at Monster X. Monster X grabbed the jeagers arm and hurled it out of the water and into a building, ripping off part of the arm. Monster X then shot its antigravity beams at the buildings around the jeager, making them fall onto where the jeager was, pinning Guardian Bravo to the ground.

Instead of going to finish Guardian Bravo off, Monster X went into the ocean and headed toward Japan.

**Japan**

When Monster X arrived in Japan, once again, it just looked around instead of destroying everything. Gypsy Avenger was sent to try and stop Monster X. When Monster X saw the Gypsy Avenger, it shot its antigravity beams at the jeager sending it into some buildings. When Gypsy Avenger got up, it shot its plasma cannon at Monster X's head. It missed and Monster X grabbed Gypsy Avenger's com pod and ripped it off. The jeager's body fell to the ground and Monster X dropped the com pod.

Monster X then headed toward China.

Beijing

When Monster X arrived in Beijing, it looked around a little. Then, Monster X started to destroy buildings. When the military tried to stop it, Monster X destroyed everything with its antigravity beams.

Monster X stayed in Beijing for days, waiting, watching, and destroying.

Then, from the distance, Godzilla arrived.


	17. Reign Of Ghidorahs

Godzilla roared and charged at Monster X. Monster X fired its antigravity beams at Godzilla. Godzilla shot its atomic fire at Monster X. Godzilla's atomic fire hit Monster X and knocked it down while Monster X's antigravity beams only made Godzilla roar in pain.

When Monster X got up, Godzilla rammed into it and knocked it back down with his tail. Godzilla then bit down on Monster X's neck. Then, Godzilla used his atomic breath while he was biting down. Monster X managed to get away from Godzilla before he decapitated it. Monster X then grabbed Godzilla and shot its antigravity beams at him.

Godzilla fell to the ground. Monster X then roared into the sky continuously.

**Mars**

When Monster X roared, on Mars, Desghidorah awoke and headed towards earth.

**Antarctica**

Near where Ghidorah awoke, an ice cliff collapsed and revealed Cretaceous Ghidorah. Cretaceous Ghidorah headed toward Beijing.

**Beijing**

Monster X stopped roaring and stepped back from Godzilla. Then, from the sky, both Desghidorah and Cretaceous Ghidorah arrive. First, thy both inspect Monster X. Then, they turn their attention toward Godzilla. Cretaceous Ghidorah grabbed Godzilla's tail while Desghidorah grabbed his head. Then, both kaiju fly out toward the ocean and drop Godzilla in the sea.

After that, Monster X heads towards San Francisco, Desghidorah heads toward Russia, and Cretaceous Ghidorah heads toward Indonesia.

Meanwhile, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp finds out what happened to all four creatures. According to old cave paintings and other related things through out other civilizations, Godzilla first buried Keizer Ghidorah in Siberia. Then Godzilla fought, Ghidorah, Desghidorah, and Cretaceous Ghidorah in Antarctica where he buried Ghidorah and Cretaceous Ghidorah in ice. Then Desghidorah flew into the sky, never to be seen again.

However, recently the Pan Pacific Defense Corp theorized that Desghidorah went to Mars and remained in hibernation till now.

Gypsy Avenger was sent to San Francisco to deal with Monster X, Guardian Bravo was sent to Russia to deal with Desghidorah, and a new version of Titan Redeemer was sent to Indonesia to deal with Cretaceous Ghidorah.

**Russia**

Guardian Bravo arrived while Desghidorah was wreaking havoc on the entire region. Guardian bravo shot at Desghidorah ad got his attention. Then, Desghidorah breathed energy bolts at Guardian Bravo.

Guardian Bravo dodged the energy bolts and then used its whip and hit Desghidorah's right head into the ground. Desghidorah then flew at Guardian Bravo. Before Desghidorah could ram into the jeager, Guardian Bravo used its whip and hit Desghidorah into some buildings.

Then Guardian Bravo used its whip and knocked down other buildings on top of Desghidorah.

Desghidorah managed to get out from under the buildings and grabbed Guardian Bravo's arm with the whip and used its energy bolts to sever most of the arm off. Desghidorah then grabbed Guardian Bravo and flew up into the sky.

When Desghidorah was high enough, he dropped the jeager and it landed into some buildings making a huge wave of debris. When the dust cleared, Guardian Bravo's left leg was damaged. Desghidorah landed near the debris where Guardian Bravo landed. Then, Desghidorah rammed its middle head into Guardian Bravo's chest and ripped out its power core.

Then, Desghidorah flew into the sky and headed toward Alaska.

**Indonesia**

After Cretaceous Ghidorah made Indonesia into a wasteland, Titan redeemer showed up and attacked Cretaceous Ghidorah. Cretaceous Ghidorah used its gravity beams and hit Titan Redeemer into a mountain. After that, Cretaceous Ghidorah left and flew toward Infant Island.

Infant Island

When Cretaceous Ghidorah arrived, he was attacked by Mothra. Mothra tackled Cretaceous Ghidorah to the ground. Then, Cretaceous Ghidorah shot fireballs at Mothra, burning her wings a little and making her get back.

When Cretaceous Ghidorah got up, he started to use his gravity beams and fireballs and turn Infant Island into a wasteland. Mothra got in front of Cretaceous Ghidorah and flapped her wings making small yellow flakes go toward Cretaceous Ghidorah.

Then, Cretaceous Ghidorah used his left head and grabbed Mothra's left wing. Then, Cretaceous Ghidorah threw Mothra into the ground. Cretaceous Ghidorah flew into the sky and shot both gravity beams and fireballs at Mothra, making her explode.

From a part of Infant Island, a Mothra egg hatched and a Mothra larva left the island and headed to the island where most of the monsters are. Meanwhile, Cretaceous Ghidorah destroys Infant Island.

Cretaceous Ghidorah lets out a roar in victory and heads toward Hong Kong.

**Hong Kong**

When Cretaceous Ghidorah arrives, he attacks and destroys some buildings. Then, He goes and destroys the Hong Kong shatterdome and the jeagers inside.

Then, Cretaceous Ghidorah goes and reduces Hong Kong to rubble.


	18. Godzilla Vs The Dragons

Godzilla wakes up from the seafloor and heads toward Antarctica.

Meanwhile, Cretaceous Ghidorah senses Godzilla and follows him to Antarctica.

**Antarctica**

When Cretaceous Ghidorah Arrives, he shoots fireballs at Godzilla. Godzilla ignores the fireballs and shoots his atomic fire at Cretaceous Ghidorah, knocking him out of the sky and crashing into an ice wall.

When Cretaceous Ghidorah gets up, he bites into Godzilla's neck. Godzilla then bites into one of Cretaceous Ghidorah's necks, making him let go of Godzilla's neck, and throwing him into an ice wall. Then Godzilla shoots his atomic fire at Cretaceous Ghidorah constantly.

From the sky above, a stealth bombe drops an atomic bomb on both Godzilla and Cretaceous Ghidorah. The explosion collapses the ground the kaiju are standing on, making both fall and get buried in ice. Then, the stealth bomber rops another atomic bomb on them.

When the smoke clears, Godzilla breaks out from under the ice. As he is walking back to the sea, from the ice, Cretaceous Ghidorah emerges. However, he is very different.

Cretaceous Ghidorah is bigger in length, wingspan, and width. He is also larger than ghidorah, Monster X, and Desghidorah. Cretaceous Ghidorah is also much more scary looking than the original Ghidorah. Cretaceous Ghidorah also now looks more like Ghidorah than a dinosaur.

Now Cretaceous Ghidorah is Grand Ghidorah. Grand Ghidorah attacks Godzilla. Godzilla shoots his atomic fire at Grand Ghidorah. Grand Ghidorah is unfazed by Godzilla's atomic fire and shoots gravity beams at Godzilla.

Godzilla falls to the ground. Grand Ghidorah then bites into Godzilla's neck and throws Godzilla into and ice wall. Before Grand Ghidorah finish off Godzilla. Godzilla shoots Grand Ghidorah's middle head with his atomic breath and knocks Grand Ghidorah down.

When Grand Ghidorah gets up, he starts to fly away. But then Godzilla uses his atomic breath and knocks Grand Ghidorah into the ocean. Godzilla goes after Grand Ghidorah.

Under water, Godzilla bites down into Grand Ghidorah's middle neck. Grand Ghidorah then bites down on Godzilla's neck. Godzilla gets free and uses his atomic fire and shoot Grand Ghidorah into and ice wall. Then, Godzilla used his atomic breath to shoot the ice around Grand Ghidorah, Burying him.

Godzilla surfaces and heads toward Alaska.

**Alaska**

When Godzilla arrives, Desghidorah attacks him. Godzilla uses his atomic breath and shoots Desghidorah into some buildings. Then Godsilla grabs Desghidorah's tail and throws him into the ground.

Desghidorah gets up and shoots energy bolts at Godzilla and knocks him down. When Godzilla gets up, Desghidorah bites into Godzilla's neck. Godzilla gets free and hits Desghidorah into the ground with his tail.

Godzilla then continuously shoots Desghidorah with his atomic fire. Then, Godzilla's atomic fire goes through Desghidorah's chest and kills him.

Godzilla then heads toward San Francisco.

**San Francisco**

When Godzilla surfaced in San Francisco, Monster X destroyed the entire city. When Monster X saw Godzilla, it shot its antigravity beams at him, knocking him down.

When Godzilla gets up, he shoot Monster X with his atomic fire and knocks him down. Then, Godzilla grabs Monster X's tails and throws him into the sky where Godzilla then shoots Monster X with his atomic fire as it is falling.

When Monster X falls to the ground, He gets on all fours and then he changes.

His arms and legs change to where it has 4 legs. Then all his white parts turn to a dark shade of gold. Then, his head like shoulders extend and then form heads. Monster X's shoulders and head extend up. From its back, wings appear. When Monster X's head and shoulders extend up high enough, they stop and its head and shoulders turn into heads similar to Ghidorah.

Monster X reveals itself to be Keizer Ghidorah and roars into the sky. Then, Keizer Ghidorah shoots its antigravity beams at Godzilla, knocking him down. Then, Keizer Ghidorah picks up Godzilla and flies up high. Then, Keizer Ghidorah drops Godzilla into buildings.

When Keizer Ghidorah lands, he grabs Godzilla's shoulders and neck and then starts to drain the radiation from Godzilla's body. But before Keizer Ghidorah can finish, Godzilla shoots Keizer Ghidorah and makes him let go. Then Godzilla rams Keizer Ghidorah into the ground and shoots the middle head clean off with his atomic fire.

Keizer Ghidorah gets up and regenerates his middle head. Then Keizer Ghidorah shoots his antigravity beams at Godzilla. Godzilla manages to dodge the antigravity beams and hits Keizer Ghidorah into the ground with his tail.

When Keizer Ghidorah got up, he bir into Godzilla's neck and yanked him to the ground. Godzilla used his atomic fire and shot Keizer Ghidorah's right wing, burning it a little. Godzilla got up and then shot his atomic fire at Keizer Ghidorah.

Keizer Ghidorah managed to get up and ram into Godzilla. Then, Keizer Ghidorah picks up Godzilla and flies into the sky. But before Keizer Ghidorah can drop Godzilla, Godzilla shoots his atomic fire at Keizer Ghidorah's wing, making him fall out of the sky.

Godzilla bites down on Keizer Ghidorah's middle neck while they both fall. When both kaiju make impact, it creates a massive shockwave.

When the dust clears, Godzilla emerges on top of Keizer Ghidorah. Godzilla shoots his atomic fire at Keizer Ghidorah's middle head, blowing it off, and then bites down on Keixer Ghidorah's front left leg. Then Godzilla rips of the leg and throws it into some debris.

Godzilla gets of Keizer Ghidorah. When Keizer Ghidoreah gets up, Godzilla shoots his left head with atomic fire. Godzilla then rams into Keizer Ghidorah and bites into his right head and rips it off. Then, Godzilla shoots at Keizer Ghidorah's chest for a long time. After Godzilla stops, Keizer Ghidorah's chest was only chard.

Keizer Ghidorah got up and regenerated his heads and leg. Then Keizer Ghidorah shot his antigravity beams at Godzilla. While Godzilla is distracted, Keizer Ghidorah flies into the clouds and out of sight.


	19. Keizer Ghidorah's End

After Desghidorah was killed, Grand Ghidorah buried in ice, and Keizer Ghidorah still on a rampage, the Pan Pacific Defense Corp needed new weapons. After building more jeagers, they decided to bring back an old powerful weapon, MechaGodzilla.

However, when MechaGodzilla blew up, all of the most crucial parts were destroyed. And the skeleton that was the base of MechaGodzilla was practically incinerated. So, they came up with a new base along with more weapons and defenses.

The new MechaGodzilla was a little bigger than the previous one. Instead of being made from a skeleton like the first one, they made MechaGodzilla without bones and instead had steel versions of them.

The new weapons for MechaGodzilla were missile launchers in its back near its shoulders, and an energy pulse emitter that basically creates a pulse that will stun and push back its enemies and anything around it.

As for MechaGodzilla's defenses, it now has armor plating that not even Godzilla could bite through. It also has an artificial intelligence unit along with a remote control.

MechaGodzilla has 1 weapon that is a suicide like weapon. In case everything else fails, MechaGodzilla can use its nuclear reactor and charge up its atomic breath to as powerful as Godzilla's was when he killed Ghidorah.

However, using this function would also blow MechaGodzilla up as well.

**Seattle**

MechaGodzilla was sent to Seattle to kill Keizer Ghidorah. When MechaGodzilla arrived, Keizer Ghidorah was attacking the city. MechaGodzilla used its atomic breath and hit Keizer Ghidorah's head.

Keizer Ghidorah turned and shot MechaGodzilla with antigravity beams. MechaGodzilla was knocked down. Keizer Ghidorah bit into MechaGodzilla's neck. Then, MechaGodzilla fired missiles, making Keizer Ghidorah let go.

MechaGodzilla got up and shot its atomic breath at Keizer Ghidorah. Keizer Ghidorah was hit in his left neck. Keizer Ghidorah then shot his antigravity beams at MechaGodzilla's head. Then Keizer Ghidorah grabbed MechaGodzillaby its tail and yanked it into some buildings.

With MechaGodzilla pinned to the ground, Keizer Ghidorah fired his antigravity beams at it.

When Keizer Ghidorah was about to leave, Godzilla came and bit into Keizer Ghidorah's middle neck and ripped it off. Godzilla then uses his atomic fire and shoots into Keizer Ghidorah's neck where Godzilla ripped off his head.

Then, Godzilla used his tail and hit Keizer Ghidorah into the ground. Godzilla then bites into Keizer Ghidorah's left wing and rips off a large chunk of it. Before Keizer Ghidorah can get up, Godzilla stomps on his left head.

Then, Godzilla used his atomic fire and shot at Keizer Ghidorah's right head. When Godzilla stopped, Keizer Ghidorah's right head was burned.

Keizer Ghidorah got up and rammed Godzilla into the ground. Godzilla then shot his atomic fire at Keizer Ghidorah's chest again for a long time.

When Godzilla stops, Keizer Ghidorah's chest is nearly just bone. Before Keizer Ghidorah can regenerate, Godzilla bites Keizer Ghidorah's bone and rips out his rib cage, making Keizer Ghidorah roar in pain.

Then, Godzilla uses his atomic fire and shoots into Keizer Ghidorah's chest. All of Keizer Ghidorah's organs in his chest are on fire. Godzilla goes to Keizer Ghidorah's right head and rips it off for good measure.

Then Godzilla roars in victory and heads toward the ocean.


End file.
